Breaking on the Inside
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Greg Sanders has only loved one person for his entire life and when the realization finally sets in shattering his heart, he’s left to pick up the pieces, but he will find that maybe there was someone else all along that loved him more. Nick/Greg slash
1. Danny Tyler

_**A/N: It's been awhile, hope you enjoy this story will only be five parts. Enjoy! Song is Winner at a Losing Game by Rascal Flatts.**_

* * *

_Have you ever had to love __someone_

_That just don't__ feel the same_

_Trying to make somebody care for you_

_The way I do_

_Is like trying to catch the rain_

_And if love is really forever_

_I'm a winner at a losing game_

_I. _Danny Tyler

Greg Sanders can tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Danny Tyler, it was exactly two years to the date after they met. Danny had been his roommate and now as they entered their third year of college Greg knew his feelings for his roommate were changing. Over the summer he had finally found himself when he and his next door neighbor Bobby Marcus found themselves naked and writhing in the backseat of Bobby's truck. The next night he fell into Becky Tyson's bed, the next morning he left feeling unsatisfied and found his way back into Bobby's arms that same day. He went back to college knowing he liked guys; in fact he liked them a lot. When Danny walked into the room all smiles and tanned skin Greg knew he was in deep shit. But he chalked it up to attraction, Danny was a good looking guy and really he did deserve to be oogled. He knew this year was going to be different because with his newfound sexuality busting out he only hoped he wouldn't ruin the only friendship he truly cherished.

"Hey G looking good how was your summer?"

"Good and by the looks of it yours was too."

"Oh yeah." Danny grinned. "Remind me to tell you about the time with the twins."

"Twins?"

"Japanese twins my friend, so how about you, any summer affairs?"

"A few." Did he dare ruin the friendship on the first day back?

"Come on Sanders stop being tight lipped."

"Well there weren't any twins you dog, there was Becky."

"Becky as in the Becky you've been mooning over?"

"The same."

"So just Becky?"

"No…"

"Come on Greg spill to your best bud."

"And uh Bobby Marcus."

"Are we talking about a guy here Greg?"

"Yes, please don't hit me." He backed away fearing his best friend was going turn on him and beat him to a pulp.

"Dude Greg chill." Danny gave him an easy smile that made his heart melt. "My brother is gay and he and his partner have a beautiful daughter, you're cool Greg I swear."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You don't hate me?"

"Greg you are my best friend." Danny said as he slung his arm over Greg's shoulder. "I could never hate you."

"Good." Greg breathed out. "Or this year was going to suck."

* * *

Falling in love with Danny wasn't a gradual thing by far; it hit him at once all of a sudden. Towards the end the year he had become stricken with the flu and missed all his classes and fell behind on an important paper for his AP chem. Class. Danny had taken his notes and finished the paper for him and turned it in on time earning him the best grade in the class. No one had ever done anything like that for him before and when Danny handed him back the paper he wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. After that it all went downhill from there and everyday he fell harder while Danny dated every girl on campus. His troth was never dry either though and he even managed a fairly steady relationship until Danny's name slipped in the heat of passion. After that he stuck to no strings and one night stands because he was already so in deep that Danny was all he ever thought about. By the time they graduated Danny had a steady girlfriend who wore too much makeup and popped her gum way too much and basically took Danny away from him.

"G, you'll do great in Vegas I know it."

"We'll stay in touch right?"

"Of course you're still my best friend Greg nothing will ever change that not, not Danica and not the distance."

"We've been through a lot."

"That we have G." Danny smiled. "You're smart, smarter than most people and you got hired and we haven't even graduated yet. I respect you Greg, I always have."

"Man Danny if it wasn't for you I'd still be in my dorm studying away, you got me to live."

"Look at us talking like a couple of girls."

"It's been a long four years Danny."

"It's not the end though Greg, it's only the beginning for the both of us." And then they may or may not have shared a "man" hug in which Greg clung to as long as he could before it got awkward.

* * *

Three years later Greg was in Vegas as the head DNA technician at the Las Vegas crime lab and Danny was in Arizona working for his dad's construction company. They talked as often as they could, but Greg worked graveyard and was always asleep when Danny called, but email was a blessed thing. Even away from him Greg still loved him, longed for him but he repressed it as best as he could Vegas was good for him and his coworkers were great, but there was no one like Danny to fill the void.

"Hey G." Nick Stokes was the one who started calling him his old nickname, the name Danny had only ever used but somehow it sounded right coming from Nick.

"Hey Nick."

"You're looking a bit restless Greggo."

"I'm all right."

"You're bouncing more than usual.""Ok so my best friend from college is finally coming to see me, we haven't seen each other since graduation."

"That's cool G." Nick smiled and Greg hoped Nick didn't sense just how excited he was over his male best friend.

"Yeah he says he's got something big to tell me."

"And he's coming here instead of calling you."

"He's got vacation time, and he's never been to Vegas."

"When does he get in?"

"Tonight, he's staying at the Stardust."

"Nice, so you got those samples from the Booth case?"

"Not a match to the wife or daughter."

"Damn."

"It is related to the dead husband though."

"Brother?"

"Father.""Father?"

"Father, shit G you just blew this case wide open."

"I try." Greg grinned.

* * *

Greg rubbed his eyes blearily as he opened his apartment door.

"Wake up Sanders Danny is here."

"You're early."

"Just give me a hug and tell me how much you missed me." Greg wasn't going to say no to that and after not seeing Danny for three years it felt like home to be in his arms even if it just was a friendly hug. "So Vegas treating you well?"

"Very, I love it, it's a good job and I like who I work with."

"Any romances?"

"Not lately." He wanted to tell Danny that it was all because of him, that he couldn't think of anyone else and that unrequited love was a bitch. "So what's so important that you had to come all the way to Vegas to tell me?"

"Well…" Danny moved to the side and Greg saw the devil herself walking toward them blonder than ever and more orange than the sun, popping her gum.

"Hi Greggy." Her voice made his ears bleed.

"Hi Danica good to see you."

"Did Danny tell you the news?"

"He was just about to."

"We're getting married and you're the best man buddy."

"What? Danny I have to work…"'

"That's why we're getting married here."

"Here?"

"Of course it's Vegas baby!" Danny exclaimed pulling Danica to him. "So are you gonna be the best man?"

"What? Yeah of course I am." Greg gave a big smile, but inside his heart just shattered to pieces. He knew this day was coming, when he was going to have to let go of the dream. He just never imagined it to hurt this much.

_If love is really forever_

_Then I'm a winner at a losing game_


	2. The Defeat

A/N: Well here it is the next chapter, and trust me Nick will show up more in the next one. Enjoy!The song is Me, You, and My Medication by Boys like Girls

The Defeat

_I feel like the stars are getting closer_

_And the sky is closing in_

_And I don't know where to begin_

_We're all looking for something to take away the pain_

_Me, you, and my medication_

"G you look real bummed you ok?"

"Yeah Nick I'm ok."

"You sure because I can be a good listener you know.""I'll be fine really." He really didn't want to tell the painfully straight Texan that he liked it up the ass and he was madly in love with his best friend who was getting married to Barbie.

"I don't believe you."

"Just let it go Nick."

"We're going to breakfast after shift then."

"But…""No arguments."

"Nick I really don't want to go."

"I said no arguments G."

"Fine." He huffed, maybe he could come up with something believable by the time shift was over so he didn't have to spill his sad pathetic story.

"And don't try and ditch me Greg."

"I won't Nick." He watched Nick walk away and fought the urge to bang his hand on his table.

* * *

Greg felt uncomfortable under Nick's stare and shifted in his seat.

"We can sit here all day Greg I don't care."

"Why does it matter so much to you Nick?"

"Because I consider us friends Greg and yesterday you were wired and today you've lost all that pep."

"You might not like me anymore."

"Try me." Nick challenged.

"I'm gay."

"Is that all? Come on G I may have been raised in Texas but I'm not that small minded."

"I'm not finished." Greg sighed.

"Go on then."

"I told you my best friend is coming to town, well I saw him yesterday and he told me he's getting married and he asked me to be the best man and everything.""Aren't you happy for him?"

"I'm getting there Nick, I've been in love with Danny Tyler since our second year of college and even though I know nothing is ever going to happen I just can't help myself when it comes to Danny and believe me I've tried and Danica is not right for him either, I just want him to be happy but not with her."

"Wow that's heavy."

"I know and now I have to pretend to be happy when I stand next to him."

"Don't do it."

"I have to, he came to Vegas, I have to be his best man Nick."

"It's going to kill you."

"Unrequited love is a bitch."

"That it is Greggo."

"I'm glad you forced me into coming Nick."

"I'm always here G."

"Thanks Nick."

* * *

He wanted nothing more to be at home in bed, but his duty as the best man called and a lot of their old friends were flying in for the wedding and more importantly the bachelor party.

"G this is sweet man, but don't tell Danica the party was at a strip club."

"Gentleman's club Danny." Greg said with a grin.

"Right." Danny smirked. "It even sounds better."

"Damn right it does."

"So how about we take the first shot of the night."

"Sounds like a deal." Danny summoned the waitress who brought over two shots of tequila. "To the ball and chain."

"Amen." They clicked glasses and Greg felt the burn as it slid down his throat.

The party was in full swing by 1:00 am Greg was feeling it as he just kept taking one shot after they other. He even accepted a few lap dances although he was more turned on by Danny who got closer and hung all over him the drunker he got.

"Dude Greg this was great, I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know man."

"You are so staying here tonight, my suite is upstairs.""Dan…""It's been three years Greggo! We've got to live it up.""You sold me Danny." Greg said as he took another shot, he would regret in the morning but tonight was his last night to hold onto Danny before he lost him completely to Danica.

By the time they made it up to Danny's suite they were tripping all over each other and giggling like little school girls. Greg felt like he had drank his weight in tequila and he was surprised he hadn't puked it all back up yet.

"You ready to be a one woman man Dan?"

"Duh, Danica and I have been together forever."

"That's good then."

"You know Greg you've always been my best friend.""Ditto Danny." Greg slurred. "Vegas is hell without you."

"Dude we'll still keep in touch like before.""You damn well better." They had gravitated toward each other during their conversation and Greg could feel Danny's breath on his cheek and he was so drunk that this was his only chance. He closed the distance between them taking Danny's lips and throwing himself into the forbidden kiss. When Danny responded his heart soared and he pushed back harder deeper losing himself in the one thing he always craved. As the kiss continued Greg was beginning to think Danny had finally swayed to his side, until he was shoved so hard he fell off the bed.

"What the fuck Greg!"

"Danny I…""I said I was ok with you being gay and the first chance you get you shove your tongue down my mouth!"

"It takes two to tango Danny, maybe you wanted it too."

"Shut the fuck up faggot!" Danny screamed and before he could even react Greg had a fist in his face.

"Danny stop!"

"I'm not a faggot Greg!"

"Let me go!" Finally Greg pushed back hard enough that Danny crashed into the coffee table.

"Get out Greg." Danny seethed. "Some fucking best friend."

"Good luck on a full filling marriage with an airhead asshole."

"Fuck off!" Greg got out of the room before the lamp hit his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he was he just lost his best friend over his runaway emotions. Danny had brought him here and he had no money for a cab which only left him one other option.

"Nick? It's Greg can you come to the Stardust?"

"What happened G?"

"Please Nick, I just…""Ok Greg I'll be there."

"Thank you Nick." He knew he looked terrible and Nic would want answers he just wasn't sure if he could give them.

"Greg what the hell happened!?"

"Not now Nick."

"Greg you're bleeding and your eyes is swollen."

"I just want to go home."

"You can't call me in the middle of the night and not tell me."

"I fucked up ok Nick, I lost my best friend because of my stupid drunken muddled mind is that what you wanted to hear Nick?"

"Greg I'm…"

"Just stop, I don't want your pity; I just want to go home." The rest of the car ride was silent and Greg knew Nick wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"No Nick, thanks though."

* * *

He was glad when he made it into his house and the door clicked shut. Suddenly everything thing just fell apart and he collapsed against his door sobs wracking his body. He was mourning the loss of his best friend due to his stupid heart wanting more than Danny ever wanted to give.

_The way back to the right track, maybe you can help me find the door_

_Is it too much to ask, too much too fast, too much to ignore?_

_It feels like your body's getting closer but you seem so far away_

_Medicine make it ok_

_We're all looking for someone, to take away the pain_


	3. Shattering

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! __Just two more to go after this.__Major, major angst ahead just to warn you.__ The song is Lie to __Me__ by 12 Stones._

_

* * *

_

_Our candle burns away_

_The ashes full of lies_

_I gave my soul to you_

_You cut me from behind_

_Nowhere to run_

_And nowhere to hide_

_You're scared of the truth,_

_I'm tired of the lies_

Nick watched as Greg's door shut and he wondered what had happened that hurt Greg so much, not just physically but mentally too. He knew it had something to do with Danny Tyler and Greg's feelings for him. Greg had really become one of his good friends and seeing him broken like that worried him. Even if Greg didn't want his help Nick was going to give it to him and do whatever he could because in his own heart he knew Greg meant more to him than just as friend, or even a coworker.

* * *

Greg must have sat on his floor for hours; he couldn't move he didn't want to move because if he moved from his personal bubble it would all become real. He was pretty sure he wasn't the best man anymore, not that it mattered or did he care. He stood up slowly his body aching as he did and he didn't look forward to seeing his battered face in the mirror. He cursed his own stupidity for ruining what he had to come to cherish so much all because he wanted a taste of something that was never his. He slowly made his way to the bathroom flicking on the light and wincing at what he saw. He couldn't believe that his best friend had done that to him, but he supposed it was all his fault and now he had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

"Hey Nick you look like your dog just died, you ok?"

"Fine Rick."

"I don't believe you." Nick sighed, he could never get anything past Warrick.

"We're friends right?"

"Of course we are Nicky, what's up?"

"You wouldn't change your feelings if I told you something I've kept hidden for awhile now."

"You're not a serial killer are you? Because that might totally change things."

"No I'm not a serial killer Rick, I'm gay."

"As long as you're not a serial killer."

"You're seriously ok with it? Not freaked out?"

"Nick, you are my best friend."

"You're really cool with it then?"

"Yes Nick a thousand times over."

"You ready for more then?"

"Is this when you tell me you're really a serial killer?"

"I promise I'm not a serial killer, you've been watching Dexter way too much."

"Damn right that show kicks ass, so more?"

"I'm attracted to Greg."

"Greg as in our Greg?"

"Yeah and I think something's up."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he told me some stuff and the way he's been acting I know something went down."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't think he wants to talk." Nick sighed.

"Talk to him though Nick, it's killing you.""I know." Nick said as he took a sip of his drink, his eyes landing on a couple at the bar the man looking familiar. "I'll be right back Rick."

"Go on." Warrick waved. Nick approached with caution wanting to make sure it was the guy, he only got a brief glace at the one picture that always hung in Greg's locker, and he really didn't want to make an ass out of himself.

"Excuse me you're Danny right? Greg Sanders best friend." If looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor because the look Danny gave him sent chills down his spine.

"You mean that fag?" Danny seethed and the way he said it made Nick want to punch him in the face. "Some friend, he gets me drunk and then tries to take advantage, to think I shared a room with him for 4 years! Sick ass faggot."

"You need to shut the hell up; I thought you were ok with him?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I showed him though."

"You're an asshole." Nick spat.

"And you must be queer too, to be defending him like that."

"So what if I am, I could still pound your skinny ass into the ground."

"Come on don't give that queer the satisfaction." The blonde next to him made her presence known and he assumed this must be the famous Danica.

"Let's just say I made sure he knew he was a dirty fag." And that was Danny's parting remark as he took Danica's hand dragging her away.

"What was all that man?"

"Just some punk." Nick said as he downed the rest of his drink. "I have to go Rick.""Be careful man you're all worked up."

"It'll be ok." He would be as long as he could get to Greg.

* * *

"This is Greg, do you're thing…."

"Tell your faggot friends to stay the fuck away from me." Danny's cold voice echoed around his apartment and all he could do was dig the blade deeper into his skin. The more he cut, the more the pain of Danny's hateful words would go away. The crimson drops were staining the white tile, but he didn't care nothing mattered anymore even it was the cowards way out.

"This is Greg do your thing…"

"G, it's Nick I'm outside your door let me in please Greg…" Nick's voice was pleading but he didn't care Nick could stand out there all he wanted too. He could hear the knocking but nothing mattered than his task at hand, he wanted to be numb feel nothing at all.

When Greg didn't answer after he'd been knocking for about 20 minutes he knew something was up. He'd have to resort to more drastic measures; he'd break the door down if he had too.

"Dammit Greg, open the door don't think I won't kick it in, I used to be a cop." No answer. "Last chance Greg." Nothing. So Nick did the only thing he could, he kicked the door in.

"Greg?" The entire place was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom, suddenly Nick got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Greg?" He was afraid of what he would find in that bathroom. "Greg?" He inched himself closer pushing the bathroom door open his eyes meeting something he never wanted to see. Greg was slumped on the floor limp and bleeding the razor blade held in his fingertips.

"God Greg." Nick gasped and bent to his knees reaching for Greg's limp wrist hoping there was still a pulse.

"Please, please Greggo…" Nick whispered. Thankfully there was one, it was faint, but it was there. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone hoping help would come soon.

"Just hold on G, hold on for me."

* * *

"You're a faggot Greg that's all you'll ever be…" It echoed around in his head and he opened his eyes to find a stark white room and he knew his feeble attempt at taking his life didn't work. He was immobile, that much he knew they must gave put him on a 24hr suicide watch thinking if he got the chance he'd do it again. They were right, because alive his best friend still hated him.

"Why Greg?" Great of course Nick had to be the one to find him, that's just what he needed. "I know you can hear me Greg."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not here to berate you Greg."

"Then go home Nick, I don't need you here."

"You tried to kill yourself Greg; they've got you on a suicide watch. I just can't fathom why you would want to do this."

"You wouldn't." Greg snorted.

"Try me."

"I told you, I lost my best friend."

"That's nothing to kill yourself over."

"It is when he calls you a faggot with such disgust on his face and tells you to get out of his life, I've been called a faggot before Nick, but seeing the hate in Danny's eyes…no one would miss me anyway."

"Do I even matter in this? I would miss you."

"Just go away Nick."

"I'm not letting this go Greg, I hope you know that. Nothing is more precious than a life and just so you know that asshole Danny was never worth your time and maybe when you open your eyes you'll see that you're all ready loved." And with that Nick was gone leaving Greg alone. Greg closed his eyes as the tears hit his cheeks wishing Nick would have just let it go.

_Just when I put my guard away_

_It's the same old Story_

_You left me broken and betrayed_

_It's the same old story_


	4. Reaching Out

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, it's been hectic around here. Hope you enjoy! There will be one more after this so it isn't the end yet. Thanks to everyone who has been reveiwing this one! Ps. The song is Save You by Simple Plan_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things_

_I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know_

Greg couldn't stand the way Grissom was staring at him, it was unnerving and he knew Grissom was disappointed in him and that was one thing Greg never wanted to see held in his eyes.

"They won't let you come back until you get a physiological evaluation, you could lose your job over this Greg."

"I know." He whispered.

"I just don't understand it Greg."

"You wouldn't." Greg mumbled turning away from his supervisor thankful the restraints had been removed.

"You may not think I'm atoned to anything but work and that may be true most of the time but I can also see when one of my employees is breaking."

"You just want your damn results, this isn't about me."

"You're wrong about that Greg, you're more important than you think and it's not because of DNA."

"Just go Grissom; I've already had Nick on my case."

"And speaking of Nick you don't give him enough credit."

"Credit for what?"

"The depths of his feelings for you."

"I highly doubt it."

"Doubt if you may Greg, but he can surprise you."

"Aren't you leaving?"

"Yes Greg, Nick will be picking you up later because your nurse said they would be releasing you today. I'll be in touch to schedule your evaluation."

"I don't need to be babysat."

"Apparently you do Greg, good day."

"Smug bastard." Greg muttered as he watched Grissom walk away. He had really truly hit rock bottom and he wasn't sure just how he was going to overcome this.

* * *

Nick had never experienced a more uncomfortable car ride than this. Greg hadn't said two words to him since he picked him up from the hospital. He kind of expected it though, because of course Greg would blame him for saving him.

"This isn't my house Nick."

"You actually think I'm going to let you out of my sight."

"I don't need a damn babysitter."

"Apparently you do."

"Take me to my house."

"Not a chance Greggo."

"This is none of your business Nick, just stay out of it."

"No, look I met this guy and he is not worth you trying to kill yourself over."

"You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think."

"Whatever." Greg snorted. 

"Like it or not Greg Grissom gave me a week off to watch over you and make sure you go to your appointments so you're staying here."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No."

"This isn't fair."

"Fair? It's not fair that you think you're life is worthless."

"Nick…"

"You're staying here Greg, it's not a choice." Greg didn't say anything else; he would let Nick stew, maybe all he needed was rest to get away from all that had happened in the past 24hrs.

_"You mean you're ok with it?"_

_"Duh Greggy, you'll always be my best friend." Suddenly the scene changed and Greg found himself pushed up against the wall a hand on his throat._

_"You're just a fag Greg, that's all you'll ever be." The voice seethed as the hand squeezed harder._

_"Please Danny let me go…"_

_"Not until I show what it's like to be a dirty fag like you."_

_"No Danny, stop…"_

_"You'll see Greg, see what it's like." He could feel the air leaving him, escaping as his life force fell away._

"Danny…" Those piercing blue eyes were the last things he saw as the world fell to black.

"Greg…Greg…wake up." He blinked and was met with soft brown eyes not the blue ones of Danny.

"Nick?"

"It's me G."

"Where am I?"

"My house, you were having a nightmare."

"Oh."

"It's going to be ok Greg."

"Don't try and lie to me Nick."

"I'm not."

"Why won't you just let me wallow in my misery? I'm not going to try it again."

"Because Greg unlike your friend Danny I actually give two shits about you, but if that's what you want fine, I'll take you home, excuse me for caring."

"Nick…"

"No I'm going to say this just once so you better listen. Danny Tyler? I met him, he's not worth your time, and he's never been worth your time or your affections. Maybe if you'd open your eyes and stop being a stupid selfish idiot you would see that there are people who love you Greg and if you had succeeded I don't know what I would have done, it would have killed me."

"Nick…."

"If you're going to go, just go." 

"Fine." Nick watched him go and wished to God Greg wasn't so damn stubborn, but he had not control he just hoped Greg would be ok. It was useless to fight when Greg didn't even want help.

* * *

His house was cold and empty and the bathroom still had blood on the floor from where Nick had found him. He shut the door as he walked by; he couldn't go in there, not yet. Nick's words kept echoing around in his head and he knew he shouldn't have left like that, but he didn't need to be babied. His message machine was blinking and he wondered who could have called, he hoped it wasn't his mother, she would have a cow if she found out he tried to commit suicide.

"_So I've been in Vegas less than a week and you already try to kill yourself? Yeah I found out, I know things. How pathetic, maybe it would be better for a dirt fag like you, maybe next time you'll actually succeed." _

Greg felt the bile rising at Danny's hurtful words and wondered how could this be the same person who told him so long ago he was ok with it. 

_"Come back Greg…I didn't mean for you to go, I didn't mean to blow up at you like I did, it's just…I care about you and you're hurting because of some asshole who can't see just how amazing you are…just…I don't know just don't give up, because I haven't." _

Greg closed his eyes, letting the tears fall as he erased Danny's message and replayed Nick's again. Nick was right, he had been right all along Danny was never even good enough for him, not even as a friend. And now he had almost pushed away the one person who was, he wasn't going to let that happen, not today, not ever.

* * *

Five hours later and still no call from Greg, he promised himself he wouldn't go over there, but he couldn't help but be worried. He almost didn't hear the knock on the door, and he wondered who would be at his door this late.

"Greg?" He was soaked to the bone as the rain still poured and Nick ushered him in wanting to get him dry quickly. "Come on you need to get dry."

"Wait Nick I need to say this."

"What?"

"I've done a lot of thinking and pushed away a lot of my demons tonight. You're right Danny was never worth killing myself over and I got caught in feeling sorry for myself when there was always someone who cared about me. I just too lost in my love for Danny to see it. I see it now, I see you and I'm ok just yet, but I need you to help be whole Nick, can you do that?" His hands were shaking, and his voice was quivering and he was pretty sure he started to cry, but he didn't care Nick needed to know how he felt.

"Anything Greg, I help you do anything." Nick said as he choked up pulling Greg to him wrapping him up in a tight hug never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry Nick…."

"It's ok baby, it'll be ok we'll get through this together." Greg nodded and raised his head up to look in Nick's eyes and he saw nothing but love there, something he had looked for in Danny's eyes but never found. Danny was now just a memory as Nick's lips met his and he knew he would be ok.

_If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up  
Cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
You know I'll be there for you_


End file.
